Tails and Cosmo: Universal Chaos
by Emperormephiles4
Summary: sequel and second part of Tails and Cosmo:Reunited's storyline. everyone goes through space to stop Tails Doll from getting the Ultimate Annihilator! rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Tails and Cosmo: Universal Chaos

Chapter 1: A new threat

_Oh I'd like to thank my fans for their undying support, and anyone who likes this story._

"what do you mean key to destroying the universe?" Tails asked, shocked.

"long ago my people took the burden of having a device that could locate a weapon of mass destruction."

Cosmo replied.

"and now that Tails doll has it…."

"yes…he can find it"

"then there's no time to waste, we have to get everyone to the blue typhoon and go after him!"

"but Tails, we don't know where he went"

"no, but I know someone who does"

ONE MEETING, LONG EXPLAINATION AND RUN LATER

*insert Eggman theme here*

"why should I help you?" the malicious rubber ball of a human scientist asked.

"because if you don't the universe will be destroyed and you'll have nothing to conquer!" Tails replied

"I hate it when your right" Eggman sighed

"fine, here's the tracker for the device I put in Tails doll years ago"

"I never thought I'd say this but thanks Eggman"

After gathering everyone up and lifting off in the blue typhoon, everyone began their journey.

Not knowing two evils were watching them.

"ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed

"now I can go and claim the weapon myself!"

Meanwhile

"fools! They think they can stop me! I already have one piece and the amulet! They will never stop me!

"why boss even want to destroy universe anyway?" Henchdemon said

"well-you know everyone needs a hobby right?"

"yes boss, I enjoy macramé for instance"

Tails doll slaps the demon

"ow…thank you boss"

_Well that's chapter one. Next one will definitely be longer but until then R&R! no flames!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What the Heck?

As the newly upgraded blue typhoon flew through space the crew grew a bit uneasy, Amy was the one to speak up.

"hey Tails? Why are we all feeling so bad?"

"because we are nearing the most evil planet in the universe: Planet Heck"

"planet heck? I've never heard of such a planet" Cosmo stated

"well it just recently appeared and thus was not around during the Metarex war"

"anyone else think they hear "Night on Bald Mountain"?" Sonic asked

"yes" everyone said in unison

"just checking"

"well here we are, planet heck" Tails announced

as they arrived on the molten hellish planet, another ship was just a few miles away

**sniff** "ahh this place is truly beautiful!"

"why thank you Tails Doll"

"hello Evil" Tails Doll replied

before the diabolical doll stood the ruler of planet heck: Evil the Cat

"so what brings you to my humble abode?"

"well I'm looking for a piece of a weapon called the Ultimate Annihilator so that I can destroy the universe"

"you want to destroy the universe too?" Evil said shocked

"MY universe not yours" Tails Doll said

"very well then you can have my piece"

"not so fast Tails Doll!" Tails cried

"wha-? You? Grargh! You won't stop me!"

"allow me to help boss" henchdemon said

"never speak to me again...just unleash the demon army, you too Evil"

as soon as the word was given Evil the cat and Tails Doll unleashed an army of demon spirits upon our heroes.

Sonic and Tails fought the two fiends while the others fought the army of demons.

Sonic managed to destroy all nine of Evil's lives while the Tails Doll blocked every blow they threw at him.

"you think you can beat me? I existed before the dawn of time and I will exist past its end!"

"that won't keep us from stopping you!" Tails retorted

"fine then we'll do this the hard way"

suddenly the Tails doll became a horrific demon monster more horrifying then you can imagine.

"now you shall all perish!"

but before anything could happen the pieces of the U.A. Started to glow and so did the amulet and before anyone could say anything the pieces came together forming: The Ultimate Annihilator!

"yes! I am the source of all true EVIL!"

"but why settle for destroying the universe? I think I'll destroy the entire Multiverse!"

after using a powerful shockwave to stun the heroes Tails Doll went over to the control panel to activate the U.A.

"now then...GOODBYE MULTIVERSE!...what? It has to charge! Of course what a convenient twist, very well then I'll simply increase my power and send you away to give it time."

And so the Tails Doll used the chaos and master emeralds (which the team had brought along) to become his perfect form and fuse with the planet, he was now: Emperor Satan!

"at last I am complete! Now my foolish adversaries...BEGONE!"

and just like that he sent them across the galaxy.

"now no one can stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Psycho Fox

After flying through space for countless minutes our heroes arrive at a desolate war torn planet.

"okay, that was freaky" Sonic said

"Sonic! Take this seriously! Tails Doll's gonna destroy the Multiverse!" Amy snapped

"calm down! We have to find out where we are!" Tails said

"um...Tails? do you hear something that sounds like a song?"

suddenly without warning what looked like a mobian bear screamed:

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! its him! The monster!" he said pointing at Tails

"what the-?"

But as soon as Tails looked at him the bear's body was wrapped into a ball and exploded in a sickeningly violent display. As soon as this happened the guys of the group (except Tails, who turned white) grew green due to nausea while the women (especially Cosmo and Cream) began crying hysterically.

Meanwhile a mobian-like badger pointed at Tails and said: it IS him! he's trying to fool us by not wearing his outfit!

Tails just stood there as all the war torn villagers ran at him with clubs and blades, ready to kill.

STOP!

It was Sonic who had regained his composure and was standing to defend his little brother.

"just what do you think your doing?" he asked

the people were standing there, mouths agape as if they'd seen a ghost, until the badger spoke

"y-you can't be real! H-he destroyed you Sonic! Wait...your not our sonic! Could this mean-?"

"what?"

"I get it now! Your from another universe!

"but this is our universe!"

suddenly Tails regained himself and spoke to Sonic

"Tails Doll must be merging dimensions to destroy them easier"

"i don't know who that is.." the badger spoke "..but I know who you are Tails"

"how?"

"you see, we're from another universe merging with yours, in our universe, the whole Sonic team is dead except for Tails who leads a massive dark army of destruction called F.A.N.G."

"what does that stand for?"

"Fearsome Army of National Gangs, they're an all fox group, and as you can see we've managed to kill all of them except for Tails"

"but why would he do this?" Cosmo said with tears forming as she looked at the destruction

"you...you see, in our universe Tails took you death the hardest any version of him has and the strain on his mind unlocked is mental abilities which we all have but can't unlock: psychokinesis, he proceeded to form his army, kill all his friends, and start his campaign of destruction."

"my god.." Knuckles said

"THERE IS NO GOD HERE!" Cosmo screamed

**insert Mantis' Hymn here**

everyone jumped at her outburst but then she fell on her knees and got back up only to steal a gun form the badger and point it at Tails.

"Tails...oh..do you still love me?"

"w-what?" Tails said taken aback by the situation

"do you still love me? Hold me tails!"

"w-whats wrong?"

everyone else could only stare as Tails stepped back only for Cosmo to step towards him again and again.

"oh hurry hurry! Make love to me! Oh Tails! I want you!

Suddenly Tails saw someone floating behind Cosmo

"who-?"

"huh? You don't like girls?"

suddenly a clear psychic barrier formed between Tails, Cosmo, and the others

"Tails! Cosmo's not herself! Don't try to get too close!" Sonic said

"it's the other Tails! He's controlling Cosmo that tune is his mind-control music, try to knock her out!" the badger said

as we all know Tails couldn't hurt Cosmo he decided to us a knockout powder he created and it successfully caused Cosmo to fall asleep.

"useless girl!" the know semi invisible Tails look alike said

"optic camouflage huh? That's the best you got?" Tails said through a mixture of anger and fear.

"you! You doubt my power! Now I will show why I am the most powerful user of psychokinesis ever!"

before Tails could respond the figure read his mind and appeared fully

"DON'T CALL ME TAILS! I AM PSYCHO FOX!"

"see, this is true power!"

Tails prepared to attack but was again stopped

"its useless! I told you I can read your every thought!"

"now let me read your mind, no, perhaps I should say your past, your a careful fox aren't you? And your skills in battle could use some improvement, however you are skillful at eluding traps."

"still don't believe me? Now i'll read more deeply into your soul! Hmm..ah! I can see into your mind! You like fanfiction don't you? So you like romance? Did you enjoy reading Tails and Cosmo: reunited?

You like adventure stories? You've been neglecting to leave reviews haven't you? Do you enjoy reading Tails and Cosmo fiction? I see that you're reading an M rated story, hoping for some eroticism aren't we? You perv. I can read you like an open book. You still don't believe me? I will show you my psychokinetic power! Sit perfectly still with your hands on your lap and put them down as flat as you can, that's good, now I will make you hands fell cold by the power of my will alone...what do you think now? Can you feel my power now? The demonstration is over!"

and thus the fight beganbut as soon as Tails jumped to Psycho Fox he screamed

BLACKOUT!

"-t's going on?"

finally a fearsome battle ensued with Tails shooting beams of lightening at Psycho Fox and Psycho Fox throwing balls of psychic energy at him. And finally after a grueling fight leaving both combatants bloodied, Tails fired the finishing blow at his enemy defeating him.

"noooooooo!"

_for those of you wondering it was really hard to write this chapter due to thinking of ways to have him read your mind so go easy on me please._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Queen Slug-for-a-butt

After the defeat of Psycho Fox, the Sonic Team proceeded to wish their new friends good luck in reconstructing their world and proceeded to uses the spacecraft the dark mobians provided them with to escape the universe.

"so where do we go now Tails?" Sonic asked

"i-i don't know..." Tails said seeming more concerned about Cosmo, who was sitting in the corner of the ship by herself looking ashamed. Sonic took notice and said: "go ahead buddy, go talk to her and i'll see where we need to go"

"thanks Sonic"

Tails walked over to Cosmo and put his hand on her shoulder and as soon as she looked up Tails could see she was crying.

"Cosmo..." Tails said in a worried tone

"oh Tails, I just feel so ashamed for having done that to you, for trying to shoot you and scaring you by saying those things"

"don't be, it was all Psycho Fox's fault, he took control of your mind and made you do those things, and besides I'm fine."

"Tails, thank you for being so kind to me"

"its nothing, I just love you so much"

"aww, I love you too" Cosmo said as she planted a kiss on Tails' cheek making Tails blush.

"hey Tails! We're approaching a planet in this new universe!"

"what? Why are we stopping here and not the planet Heck?"

"Because its a red planet like heck and it might lead us to the planet"

"oh okay but be careful, we don't want to end up in another battle because time is of the essence"

"got it"

as they arrived on the planet they saw it was in fact not red on the surface and instead was a dark planet

with many insects and other grotesque things, the planet was slimy and smelled foul, but our heroes forged on as they sought to find a way back to the planet Heck.

As they searched they found a palace in the distance and went to it.

"do you think this planets inhabitants will help us?" Amy asked

"I hope so" Tails said as they knocked on the door to the palace. The instant Tails finished knocking some guards grabbed everyone and pulled them into the palace.

"hey let go who are you?" Amy demanded and asked at the same time

"we are the Insectikan guards and no we will not let you go! You are going to see the Queen!" The roach like guard said.

The guards brought everyone into the throne room and tossed them before the queen.

The Queen was a massive insectoid that appeared to look like a giant queen maggot only sweaty and dropping out pus and eggs constantly.

"greeting mobians! I am Queen Pulsating Bloated Festering Sweaty Pus-Filled Malformed Slug For A Butt!"

"EEEEEEWWWWW!" Amy screamed at the sight of the queen and hearing her name.

"how rude! I should kill you for that! But I know what the situation is for the Multiverse and I will not let it happen! Go! Go! Use the teleporter to get to Planet Heck

As soon as the Queen said this curtains in the background opened up to reveal what looked like a teleporter.

"thanks Queenie!" Sonic said

"my pleasure" the Queen said in an eerie tone

suddenly when everyone was on the teleporter it caged around them in an electric field revealing it to be a trap.

"you fools! Now I have you right where I want you! Now you shall all perish ahahahahahahahahaha!"

"what is this about?" Amy asked

"Tails Doll has promised me a place in the new Multiverse of evil he plans to create"

"but you'll die when the multiverse is destroyed!" Tails yelled

"pah! What do you know?"

"Enough to do this!"

Tails then painfully managed to go through the electric field and (after regaining himself and letting the pain wear off) engaged the Queen.

"you're going down Queen Blahblahblah-for-a-butt!"

"that's slug-for-a-butt!"

Tails then charged up his electric powers

"eat electricity foul slimy monarch! Ahahahahahahaha (why am I laughing?)"

as Tails shot bolt after bolt of electricity at the Queen, she slapped some away with her scepter while others hit her.

"AAAAAUUUUGHHH!" screamed the Queen

but after a while Tails got exhausted

"are you done?"

"*pant* yeah *pant* that's pretty much all I have on me right now"

"then prepare to be incinerated!"

"how do you prepare for something like that? WHOA!"

Tails then dodged bolt after bolt of lasers the queen fired from her scepter eventually resorting to hitting them with a stick.

"_hmm maybe if I can hit one at her it will defeat her!" _Tails thought

then with enough force to blow sonic back, Tails hit the laser bolt back at the queen causing her to explode into a grotesque blob of organs and slime

"eew, that's gross" Tails said

after the Queens death the force field went down freeing everybody

"great job lil' bro" sonic said

"no time for congratulations, we've got to get to Heck before its too late"

"to the ship!"

as everyone got to the ship they saw a clear path to planet heck

"we're almost there!" Knuckles exclaimed

"watch out Tails Doll here we come!" Tails said

_sorry about the long wait but I've been focusing on other things and I had writers block next chapter will be up today 'cause I'm on a roll here!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Doomsday

When our heroes made it to the planet Heck they gathered some supplies from the blue typhoon and headed towards Tails Dolls palace.

"yes, yes! It's almost time to fulfill my destiny! And destroy the Multiverse!"

"stop! That's enough Tails doll!"

"what? Oh hello doctor"

There with his to loyal robots Decoe and Bocoe, stood the fat scientist himself Dr. Eggman

"don't talk so casually to me you worthless runt!"

"shut up Eggman, you have no authority here"

"how dare you! Decoe activate the Egg Beater!"

"yes sir!"

"Egg Beater? THAT'S the best you could come up with?"

"shut up! Egg Beater attack!"

With that the egg beater engaged the Tails Doll in his devil form, countless blows were hit but it seemed all hope was lost and the Tails doll had won when the Egg Beater was badly damaged and barly standing.

"you can't stop ME!" Tails doll said

suddenly out of nowhere the Tails doll was hit in the back of the head with a missile by the teams ship.

"Incoming!" yelled Sonic as he, Tails, Knuckles and Amy all jumped out of the ship and landed in front of the beast.

"Fools! I could destroy you with no effort at all and now that the Ultimate Annihilator is finished charging I shall kill you and then destroy the multiverse!"

"yeah yeah same old story!" Sonic said as the final battle begun.

It was truly a sight to behold with Sonic Tails Knuckles and Amy all fighting Tails Dolls Emperor Satan form as well as his demon army while Cream and Cosmo provided aerial and Eggman sent his robot army to aid against the demons.

"All of you! Damn witless fools who would dare to take up arms and against Satan incarnate?"

"we'll always fight you Tails doll!"

"stop calling me that! I am no longer bound in your shadow, I am the devil himself I am Emperor Satan!"

the battle left all broken and bruised but Tails who was bruised but still standing

"you imbecile! Don't you get it? Even you can't stop me!"

"be that as it may, every breath in my body will be spent trying!" Tails said as he used his connection to the master and chaos emeralds to become: Turbo Tails!

"what? How can this be you're different your healed!"

"there's a major truth you have yet to comprehend "Emperor Satan" and that is that good always wins over evil"

"no! I will not lose now! Activate the Ultimate Annihilator!"

but before he could Turbo Tails hit the console setting it to self-destruct!

"NOOOOOOOO! I hate you! You've doomed us all!"

"no Tails Doll, just you and me! Goodbye everyone...Goodbye Cosmo, my love"

"Tails!"

And with that Tails activated Chaos Control and Teleported everyone to Mobius.

"moron! I was so close! And when you could have gone with them you stayed! Why!"

"because I have to make sure you can't follow them, because I care about my friends, because i'm a hero, something you can't comprehend!"

"you dare to insult me? Prepare to die a slow painful death Miles Prower!"

And like the symbolic fight between good and evil Emperor Satan and Turbo Tails lunged at one another as the countdown reached zero.

It is almost impossible to find out what ground zero is like and live to tell about it, but some believe that life flashes before your eyes and you have a revelation about it. In this case it is impossible to describe the explosion of the Ultimate Annihilator, because this isn't simple evaporation, this is every molecule in the vicinity being erased as if the almighty took and eraser and rubbed it away...

From the planet Mobius all that could be seen in the sky is a light that looks like a second sun.

many people throughout the many cities of the planet took notice and many shielded their eyes as the light was even brighter than the sun.

When the light in the field flashed everyone was transported there and immediately their eyes turned to the sky and screams of agony and sadness were heard mostly for the seedrian girl who feared the worst had happened to her love.

"TAAIIILLLSS!" she screamed in agony

the rest were unable to speak as the girl fell to her knees crying uncontrollably.

Suddenly an new light flashed and Tails fell to the ground.

"Tails!" Cosmo screamed in disbeleif

"ugh, feels like I've been through the wringer! Cosmo!"

as the two embraced crying tears of joy Sonic asked

"how did you survive?"

"I-I don't know...I guess instinct activated Chaos Control just before the planet was erased"

"do you think Tails Doll is gone?"

"more than likely, no one could have survived that"

"in any case I'm just glad you're safe Tails"

"I would never leave you Cosmo, never"

"so...anyone want to celebrate?"

"yeah!" everyone said

Later, at the celebration that night

"Cosmo, why are you sitting out here alone?"

"oh, well I'm just gazing at the stars"

"yeah, they're beautiful like you"

"Tails you're so sweet"

"its nothing, I wonder what adventures we'll have tomorrow?"

"in any case I'll be right there with you"

"I love you Cosmo"

"I love you too Tails"

And the two lovers kissed under the starry night.

THE END...for now

_phew! Story done! But don't worry I will write more Taismo stories soon as well as a new story series I like to call: Tales of the Multiverse! See you again soon!_


End file.
